


Little Moments

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, I tried to write fluff for these two, Just a quiet little moment for these two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This pairing is a first for me, the prompter wanted with both hair and fluff. So I hope that I didn't do too badly in writing them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crispyacorns (crispyapple)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyapple/gifts).



> This pairing is a first for me, the prompter wanted with both hair and fluff. So I hope that I didn't do too badly in writing them.

He sits on the edge of their bed with closed eyes as he feels the hand moving gently through his hair. 

“What are you doing now?”

“Pretty sure you’ve got something in your hair.”

He smirks just slightly, knowing that the other can’t see his expression for the moment.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that’s just your hand playing with my hair again.”

There’s a small huff that sounds soft and light in the still quiet air as his partner doesn’t deny that might actually be what he’s doing while his other hand rests lightly against the small of his back. Sighing quietly, he leans backwards into his partner and closes his eyes, ignoring the small huff of breath he makes at the movement.

Dwalin’s unoccupied hand settles over his stomach as they quietly enjoy each other presences. They didn’t often have just time like this to themselves, even when their duties required them to guard and shadow Erebor’s royalty. 

Thorin did his best to give them a few day’s leave from their duties, not that it was something that happened very often.

So they did what they could to enjoy the time they managed to secure for themselves on their own.

Eventually the hand in his hair finds the courtship braid that he had allowed Dwalin to put in and tugs on it gently. Gentle wasn’t often something that others would believe the warrior capable of, but he had seen it happen often enough on the journey to the Mountain.

Lightly scarred lips meet chapped lips in a gently deep kiss.

“Love you.”

“And I love you, my heart.”


End file.
